


Take it off

by Panda_potato98



Series: Strippers [1]
Category: GOT7, NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Everyones Bi except Yoongi & Jin, F/F, F/M, Jimin and Misa are BFF, M/M, More Tags To Cum, Multi, Stripper Jungkook, Strippers & Strip Clubs, THEY GAY AF, Yoongi own the bar, poor jungkook, pun intended, same for Yugeom, struggling student, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_potato98/pseuds/Panda_potato98
Summary: Seulgi... Misa's baby sister... barely out of High School...Is getting married.Misa has to go to Seulgi 'Bachelorette' party as her fiancee Joy said.Miss thought she was going to bored of the random strangers grinding on everyone...But something changes that... or should I say someone.





	1. Why me?

"PLsssss? It's only for one night?" I felt joy tug on my arm for the fourth time in 1 minute...

I rolled my eyes, "I came back in town because off school, not some stupid party" I looked at joy to see her pouting.

"Pleaseeee, it would mean so much to her. I know because she talks about all the time"

"For the millionth time JOY! NO" I yelled and yanked my arm from her grip.

I sighed and gritted my teeth... it feels like thats all I've down since I got back 3 months ago... As I felt my phone buzz I heard Joy sniffle..

"Fine, but only because I want too" I gave in and she hugged me then skipped off.

I pulled out my phone to see it was from Jimin.

**From Chim: Mr.jang cancelled our class and test for tomorrow**

**CHim: Let's drunkkkk**

**Me:Can't...**

**Me: Going to party**

**Me:Hang with Yoongs**

**cHim:what party?**

**cHim: Why wasn't i invited**

**cHim: cAN Hang with Yoongi Hyung, his family is visiting....**

**Me:** **Bachelorette party with Seulgi**

**Me:Wanna come?**

**Chim: Hell yeah**

I laughed and called Seulgi. 

"YOUR COMINGGGGGG" SHE SCREAMED.

I the phone backs I winced, "Yeah, can Jimin come tho? I had plans with him anyways" I lied. I planned to cram alright for Mr.Jangs test.

"Of course, I'm just happy your coming. It's at-"

"6pm but everyone early to get ready. I know"

She laughed, "You know me to well"

"That and Joy told me a billion times"

"Aishhh what am I gonna do with that girl?"

"Nothing because you'll melt as soon as she gives you choose big dough eyes. I've seen it a million times"

"Try, oh yeah.. You have to wear all black because we all wanna match"

"Where are we going anyways?"

"A bar"

"NO NO NO, you always do this when trying to hid something" 

"I have no idea what you mean Misa"

"You know exactly what I mean Seulgi" I hissed.

"Okay okay, we are going to a bar but there's going to be dancing.."

"And"

"IT'S A STRIP CLUB OKAY"

"How did you even get reservations? Aren't you barely legal?" I stated the obvious.

"I know a person who works there"

"I know all your friends, who would.... NO....Namjoon"I laughed.

"We're still friends y'know"

"I still can't believe you both manage being each others beard without each other knowing"

"What ever, We're going so shut up"

"Okay, I gotta go. My dance class is coming up"

"You mean the one that has Mr.dreamy in it?"

I sighed content, "Yeah"

"What so great about him anyways?"

"He amazing legs, awesome face and some many things that I would probably be late for class if I listed them all"

"Wow.... your so whipped and you haven't even talked to him"

"Whatever bye"

"BYE BY-"

I hung up on her and day dreamed about Mr.Dreamy till I made it to class and saw him stretching.

FUCKKKKKKK

Look at those thighs

and those arms

even his feet are amazing 

his hair looks so soft and fluffy..

A clap knocked me out of my thoughts, "Everyone, class has begun. I want to stretch for the next 6-7 minutes. I want no horse playing while your at it" I heard teacher Eunyuk said but I was to focused on the most perfect ass I have ever seen. And I've seen a lot of asses.

"MISA DID YOU HEAR ME"

"Huh?"I looked to teacher confused.

I felt my cheeks go up in flames when I realized what I did and heard the class roar with laughter.

Teacher sighed, "Since your one of best students, I'll let this pass but pls focus" He pleaded.

I nodded and started streching moments later.

As we all finished stretching and waited for Teacher to give out assignments.

He turned to the class, "I now the end of the school semester is approaching and you all have finals" He said as we all nodded.

"The showcase before winter break is going to a little different than last year"

A student spoke up, "Are we not having one"

"Yes we are, but instead of doing solos. You'll have a dancing partner and both of your grade will depend on each other"

We all nodded and he explained the rest. Our partners would be chosen by random.. Meaning by putting names in a hat and drawing..

As we were split by one drawing and others waiting o drawn.

I was last to draw.

I showed Teacher and he smiled, "I would hope to see you two colloborate" 

Everyone else frowned when the saw who I choose.

"This isn't fair, that like a triple threat"

"They would get a 100 by just breathing"

"Two aces together is just instantly killing us"

As the complaining died down and everyone sat with their partner. Me and mine sat in silence.

"So?" we both said.We looked at each other and laugh.

"So I guess we're partner"

"Yep"

The bell rang signaling the class was over, "Here" he handed me a piece of paper.

"Wha-"

"It's my number so we can schedule when can meet up. Finals are coming up so I guess your busy" he smiled.

I nodded feeling my belling do flips.

"I gotta go I still have another class. See you later" He waved and ran off.

I let a breath I didn't know I was holding. 

I held up the piece of paper.

_Jeon Jungkook_

_xxx-xxx-xxxx_

aka mr.dreamboat...........................................................................


	2. 3:00am

As I downed my my 4th shot, I heard the girl roar for the Millionth time since we go here.

As soon as we entered I headed straight to the bar but kept an eye on Seulgi. 

"Don't wanna be here?" a deep voice asked me.

I looked up to see the bartender with purple hair, "That and I don't really like stranger's putting their dicks in my face" I yelled over the music.

He nodded, "Really? Even if the guy is ridiculously handsome or hot" He handed me a bottle of water.

"Even so, I'm the type of person that stick to one person. Like the person I'm in a relationship with" I took a sip of the water and looked at Seulgi on the stage with some guy on her lap.

"That interesting"

I looked at him, "What? that I'm not fawning over them like everyone else".

He laughed, "Look I suggest you atleast watch the act thats coming up. He just started but is pretty popular" He gestured toward the stage.

I sighed, "What the hell, What do I have to lose" I muttered to myself.

I walked towards Seulgi's seeing as she was placed back into the audience, "How's it going?" I yelled.

She looked at me, "GREAT, I CAN'T HEAR IN MY LEFT EAR THO".

As the lights dimmed I laughed at her, "LADIES AND WELL LADIES, I'M PROUD TO PRESENT BUNSTER" The MC yelled.

As Location by Khalid started a guy appeared, "I heard this guy is the best" Seulgi yelled my way as I winced.

I looked toward the stage and saw the guy flow with music with subtle thrust here and there. To say the least he was really good. Better than most of the guys here. Better than most guys at her school.

He ended his act with a smirk to the crowd and the crowd screamed. 

I snapped out of it as Seulgi leaned on my shoulder, drunk and tired.

I looked the time as it just 3am meaning it was time to go, The club closed at 3:15am today.

As she heard the MC start say farewell to everyone I sighed and grabbed seulgi to head home. I was sober one tonight so I was gonna drive home.

I grabbed her stuff along with mine, "Do you need any help?" I looked to see purple dude.

"Uh actually yes, Can you help me carry this one to the car?" I pointed at Seulgi, who was asleep.

He nodded and we made our way to Seulgi's car. She wanted to take her car because mine is a 'devil machine' or a I liked to call it an old Mustang that was my Gramps.

As pushed a button to unlock her Kia, "You can just put her in the back seat" I opened the door as played her down.

"Is there anything else ma'am?"

"No, thank you tho" I smiled.

"Do I know you from somewhere?You looked familiar" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm in your Literature Class"

"Oh yeah, your the guy who out does the actual teacher" I pointed out.

"Yeah"

"What your name again?"

"Kim Namjoon.. Yours?"

"King Misa, the one knocked out is my sister Seulgi" I pointed to passed out figure.

I felt my phone buzz, "That's my signal, I have to get Seulgi home to her Fiancee"

We uttered our good byes and and drove to drop off Juliet to Romeo-a.

 

 


End file.
